<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Lace by FrenchKey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612652">Purple Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey'>FrenchKey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coming Together [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty boys in pretty clothes, Service Top, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Tony and Clint have had a long month without much time to unwind. They make an effort to remedy that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coming Together [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/863612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/gifts">rudearrow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ru, this is for you, because its existence is your fault :)</p>
<p>Heed the tags! This is kinky. It's 100% consensual and negotiated, however. Please do not use this as a how to. It is fiction. It is written to be sexy, not to be instructive. Please, please do not EVER tie a partner up and leave them alone. Tony only does so because JARVIS is able to closely monitor Clint. This is NOT something that is safe to do in real life.</p>
<p>Also, Tony is trans in this fic. He refers to his genitals using traditionally feminine terms, so if this is liable to bother you, maybe skip this one. That said, his gender is respected at all times and he has sex in a way that he is comfortable with. If you've got any questions about content, feel free to message me for more info.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky hurried through his shower, scrubbing as quickly and as thoroughly as he could. The training session had run long again and he knew that Tony would be waiting for him at home. He didn’t bother to get properly dressed again afterwards, shoving on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. </p>
<p>He could have taken the subway back to the tower, but he chose to spare himself the horror and commandeered a SHIELD car and driver. Traffic was a nightmare as always, but at least he could just sit in the back and not think for a while. </p>
<p>Tony was perched on one of the barstools in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when Bucky walked in. He was still wearing his work clothes but he’d undone his top button and his tie was hanging loose around his neck. He smiled at Bucky and opened his arms.</p>
<p>‘You look like training kicked your ass,’ he commented quietly.</p>
<p>Bucky dropped his head onto Tony’s shoulder and just clung for a moment.</p>
<p>‘Mmmhmm,’ he hummed. </p>
<p>‘Did you eat before you left?’ Tony asked.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, Steve let us debrief in the mess,’ he replied.</p>
<p>‘That barely counts as food but ok. I left some presents in the bedroom for you. Go and get ready, kitten,’ Tony ordered, tugging the ends of Bucky’s ponytail.</p>
<p>Bucky squeezed him tightly and headed down the hall to do as he was told. This was what he’d been looking forward to all day. Their schedules hadn’t lined up well for weeks, meaning they’d only managed to get home in time to fall into bed together and sleep, sometimes not even managing that. Bucky had woken up alone far more often than he preferred recently. He’d reached a break in his training schedule just as Stark Industries had finally wrapped up the big acquisition they’d been working on. Tony had immediately scheduled them time to do a scene, something they both sorely needed in order to relax. </p>
<p>It was a shame Clint was still away on his mission. Even on nights Tony and Bucky had made it to bed together, they’d keenly felt the lack of Clint’s presence. Bucky knew that he’d have loved what they had planned for tonight. No doubt Tony would have asked JARVIS to save the video file on Clint’s secure server for his return, but it wasn’t quite the same. </p>
<p>The bedroom was dimly lit. There were some clothes lying on the bed, although Bucky couldn’t quite tell what they were from the door. He walked closer and then froze. Someone was watching him. He turned, stance defensive. The chair, angled so that it could only be seen from inside the room, was occupied. Bucky relaxed and grinned as he took in the sight. </p>
<p>‘When did you get back?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Clint was sitting, naked and spread-eagled. He had a rope harness encasing his torso and his arms and legs had been tied to the chair. Bucky suspected he’d also been plugged but he couldn’t be sure.</p>
<p>‘We wrapped things up late last night. Got back about lunchtime,’ Clint said, grinning. </p>
<p>Bucky crossed the room, leaned down and kissed Clint. They both moaned a little at the contact. </p>
<p>‘God, it’s good to see you, doll,’ Bucky said, pulling away.</p>
<p>‘I missed you,’ Clint admitted quietly. ‘It was hard to sleep by myself.’</p>
<p>‘The bed’s too big without you,’ Bucky nodded.</p>
<p>He walked back over to the bed, knowing that Tony would be in soon. Clint or no Clint, he’d be in trouble if he hadn’t managed to get himself ready. He stripped out of his clothes. Clint wolf whistled from the chair and Bucky stuck his tongue out. Tony had chosen pretty, lacy things for him today. He started with the panties. They were made of sheer fabric, in a lovely light purple. Bucky pulled them up his legs and groaned at the feeling of them cupping his soft cock. He imagined they’d feel even better when he was hard.</p>
<p> Next was a satin babydoll, edged in lace. It was a deeper purple than the underwear and it was lovely and cool against his skin. There were stockings for his legs and a pair of pretty little heels in the same purple as the babydoll. Bucky slipped into them and turned to Clint.</p>
<p>‘What do you think?’ he asked, suddenly feeling a little shy.</p>
<p>Clint’s eyes were a little glazed.</p>
<p>‘You’re gorgeous, darling,’ Tony said, breezing into the room. He threw himself into a sprawl at the end of the bed. ‘Get the stool,’ he said, clicking his fingers.</p>
<p>Bucky picked up the stool that usually sat by the window and placed it by the end of the bed. Tony sat up and planted his feet on either side. Bucky grinned at him. </p>
<p>‘Spin round and sit down,’ Tony ordered.</p>
<p>Bucky did as he was told. Sometimes, it could be fun to push a little, to see what he could get away with and what would earn him a swat on the rear. Occasionally he pushed further, enough to get a real spanking. Not tonight though. Not when they hadn’t had any time together in so long. Tonight was a night for obedience. </p>
<p>Tony threaded his fingers into Bucky’s hair and started carding through it. He’d had a shower after training so it wasn’t particularly tangled. Tony gently undid the few tangles that had crept in, then eased out the elastic keeping his ponytail tied. He sighed as he felt the tension start to leech out of his shoulders.</p>
<p>‘There. That’s better, isn’t it sweetheart. You just want to be pretty for me, don’t you?’ Tony murmured as he started braiding. He started by braiding the front sections of Bucky’s hair, then he pulled them back and started braiding down the back. The light tugging was very relaxing and Bucky felt the stresses of the last few days melt away. </p>
<p>‘Look,’ Tony whispered into his ear, ‘Look at how pretty Clint thinks you are.’</p>
<p>Bucky looked. Clint was panting, his cock rock hard and leaking against his thigh. Bucky grinned to see it and Clint whined. He’d always loved watching Bucky getting prettied up. It turned him on like nothing else, especially when he wasn’t allowed to touch.</p>
<p>Tony tied off the braid with the elastic he’d pulled out. Then he patted Bucky on the shoulder. </p>
<p>‘Up you get,’ he ordered. ‘Stool away, then sit on the bed.’</p>
<p>Bucky did as he was asked. He was vaguely aware of Tony in the wardrobe, digging around in their equipment chest, but it didn’t really matter. He sat on the bed and let his eyes roam over Clint. His muscles were perfectly defined by the pattern of ropes and Bucky could see where he’d been straining against them and lightly marked his skin. He wondered how long he’d been tied there, desperately waiting for Bucky to get home.</p>
<p>Tony sauntered back over with something hidden in his hand. Bucky couldn’t quite stop himself trying to work out what it was. Given the size, there were only a few things it could actually be. Tony interrupted his thoughts by pushing his shoulder so that he fell back onto the bedspread, knees splayed out. He whined at the rough handling. </p>
<p>‘Stay,’ Tony ordered.</p>
<p>The first press of slick fingers against his hole drew a garbled moan from Bucky’s chest. It felt amazing to have Tony’s hands on him. He didn’t bother taking his time, working Bucky open as quickly as he could without causing pain. </p>
<p>‘Fuck, oh god, fuck, that feels good,’ he babbled, tossing his head back and forward.</p>
<p>‘Keep still, kitten. You don’t want to mess up your pretty hair,’ Tony murmured, grinning down at him. </p>
<p>Bucky glared, but did as he was asked. It was difficult not to writhe under the pleasure of Tony’s fingers, but he could be good. He would be good. Tony pulled his fingers free and pressed a hand to Bucky’s pelvis.</p>
<p>‘Breathe for me now,’ he ordered and Bucky obediently sucked in a deep breath and did his best to relax.</p>
<p>The stretch was intense as Tony pressed a toy into him. It was thick and unyielding. Bucky recognised the feeling of one of their glass plugs, barely warmed by Tony’s skin. He whimpered. None of those were small. Tony pressed it in, gentle but inexorable until the widest part passed his rim and his body accepted the intrusion. The flared base nestled against his cheeks and he growled at the feeling of it nudging against his prostate as he breathed.</p>
<p>‘Fuck, you’re pretty like that,’ Tony breathed. ‘Isn’t he pretty like this, Clint?’</p>
<p>Clint whined and babbled his agreement from his chair. Bucky couldn’t quite see him from the bed, but he could imagine how he would look. No doubt he’d be a panting, moaning mess. He always was when he wasn’t allowed to touch. It was a good thing he enjoyed it so much.</p>
<p>Tony pulled Bucky’s legs until his shoes were resting on the floor once again and then grabbed his wrist and hauled him upright.</p>
<p>‘You just sit tight for a minute there, kitten,’ he said, starting to shimmy out of his clothes. Bucky reached forward to touch as Tony slipped his shirt off his shoulders. He got his hand slapped for his trouble, but he hadn’t been able to resist. He loved the way Tony looked. He was so slim and muscular, with just a light dusting of chest hair that didn’t quite cover the two silvered scars below his pert nipples. </p>
<p>He slowly revealed more and more of his body, until he was standing naked in front of Bucky. </p>
<p>‘Here’s what’s going to happen,’ he said. ‘I’m going to lie down and get myself comfy on the bed here, and then you’re going to fuck me until I come, screaming your name. You’re not allowed to come until I have. Clear?’ </p>
<p>The words were an order, but Tony’s eyes asked the question. Bucky wasn’t technically into orgasm denial, but Tony knew how much he liked to focus on his partner’s pleasure and orders like that straddled the line beautifully. He nodded and Tony grinned, flopping dramatically onto the bed. He wriggled until he was comfortable, in a position that Bucky noticed happened to give Clint an excellent view. </p>
<p>‘Fuck me,’ he ordered, leaning back.</p>
<p>Bucky wasted no time in following the order. He spun around and crawled up the bed, blanketing Tony’s body with his own. He pressed gentle, biting kisses up his ribs, stopping to briefly lavish attention on his nipples before carrying on to suck bruises into his throat. He supported himself on his metal elbow, knowing it wouldn’t get tired nearly as quickly, and used his other hand to trace swirling patterns up Tony’s thighs. Tony shivered and giggled a little and Bucky kissed the sound out of his mouth.</p>
<p>He lay like that for long minutes, kissing and touching and teasing, but not going any further. Eventually, Tony growled and tugged on the end of his braid. Bucky took the hint and dipped his fingers between Tony’s  legs. He was pleased to find that Tony was already wet for him and he ran his fingers gently up and down his slit, gathering the wetness before he began with light, teasing touches to his clit. Tony whined. </p>
<p>‘Fuck, kitten, that’s good,’ he panted. ‘Want you. Come on, get your dick in me.’</p>
<p>Bucky chuckled, a low, dark sound that he knew both of his lovers found unbearably hot. Indeed, Tony pulled him closer and bit at his lips and Clint whimpered and whined in his chair. Bucky couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him. He’d hate to be stuck watching with no way of touching, but he knew Clint loved it. Well, he could certainly do his best to give Clint something to watch.</p>
<p>He hitched Tony’s leg up over his shoulder and lined up his cock. It was almost impossible to ignore the electricity pinging up and down his spine from the plug in his ass, but he managed. He slid home in one achingly slow thrust that made Tony squirm and babble his name. He paused for a moment to collect himself once he was sheathed within Tony’s wet warmth. Then he set a slow, rhythmic pace.</p>
<p>‘God, baby, you’re beautiful,’ he whispered into Tony’s ear. ‘Look at you, all spread out for me. Gorgeous. Gonna make you feel so good, darling.’</p>
<p>Tony whined and twisted his hips, making Bucky see stars. Much as he might want this to last all night, he knew that it probably wasn’t going to take long this time. They’d been apart for too long. Even when they’d been able to share a bed, they’d been too tired to do more than trade a couple of kisses before falling asleep. </p>
<p>Bucky pistoned his hips and leaned forward. He fastened his lips around one of Tony’s nipples, making him whine and writhe. His babble was starting to lose coherency and his legs were twitching. Bucky knew he had to be close. He reached down and pressed his thumb to Tony’s clit, desperate to get him off before the plug pressing against his prostate and the hot clench of Tony’s body pulled him over the edge.</p>
<p>Tony whined and bucked and then clenched tight, howling as he lost the battle against his orgasm. Bucky felt the wet rush of heat as he came and only managed to thrust a few more times before he also tipped over the edge, spilling himself into Tony’s body.</p>
<p>It was a moment or two before he found himself able to move. The first thing he did was turn to Clint, who had sagged in his bonds. At some point the sight had been too much for him and his stomach was striped with ropes of his spend. He was glassy eyed and clearly out of it. Bucky rolled to let Tony free and nudged him over to start the process of undoing all of his pretty ropework. </p>
<p>As soon as Clint was free, Tony helped him over to the bed. Bucky pulled him into his arms and pressed gentle kisses across his face, heedless of the sticky mess between them. Tony perched at their shoulder and petted through their hair. They’d relax together for a while before it was time to play again.</p>
<p>‘Good boys,’ Tony whispered, ‘My good boys.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you liked about it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>